


The Nurse and The Assassin

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character Elektra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Elektra always climbs through Matt's bedroom window but tonight she finds someone else in his bed.





	The Nurse and The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by donnanople: claire and elektra meeting (bonus if matt is all what????)
> 
> P.S. This fic assumes Elektra never left and she and Matt have been working together for years.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to drop in on Matthew at odd hours of the morning. She lived right next door after all. 

Elektra had a strong dislike for doors, and she’d rather not let anyone see her in her costume, so she always chose to use his window instead. Matthew had a  _terrible_ habit of leaving it open. 

They worked together, but some nights, like tonight, Elektra was out alone. She had a slash in her suit, and a few more slashes on her arms, courtesy of the so-called undead ninjas she fought tonight. It took her some effort to haul herself up to Matthew’s fire escape. Once there, she easily let herself through the window, and into his room. 

Matthew’s room was dark like always, so Elektra couldn’t exactly see anything. She could hear a heartbeat on the bed. 

“Matthew,” she called out as she slowly approached his bed. 

Elektra froze in her spot when she heard a confused moan. It wasn’t Matthew. The heartbeat progressively got louder, which made Elektra curse under her breath. She turned around to leave, hoping to get out of there before things got awkward. 

“Who the hell are you?!“ 

Elektra stopped when she heard a woman yell behind her. 

Elektra turned to face her and found her standing beside Matthew’s bed, dressed in brown satin sleep shorts and a matching tank. Oh yeah, she also had a lamp clutched in her hands in self-defense. 

Elektra liked this woman already. 

The woman’s eyes slightly widened with recognition, and she slowly lowered her lamp after a few seconds. "Wait… You’re Elektra, aren’t you?" 

"I’m afraid, I don’t have the pleasure of knowing who  _you_ are, darling.” Elektra’s abdomen was bleeding, but she still couldn’t help but flirt. She had a vague idea of who this tall, gorgeous woman with dark hair was, but she couldn’t be sure. 

Instead of answering, the woman pointed at Elektra’s torso, “You’re bleeding." 

"It’s just a scratch,” Elektra shrugged.

A deep frown suddenly covered the woman’s face, as she put the lamp back in its place. “Oh, you’re definitely Matt’s best friend. You even sound like him,” she said walking towards Elektra. 

Elektra frowned at her return, and when she shifted, her side screamed in pain. It bit down on her lip to keep herself to crying out “Matthew and I are not friends. We’re co-workers,” she said when she found her voice again.  

"Mhmm…” the woman hummed sarcastically. “Of course you are.” When she reached out to touch Elektra’s side, Elektra moved away from her hand. “I’m a nurse. I can take a look at that for you." 

And that right there confirmed Elektra’s suspicions. "Oh, so you’re Matthew’s new nurse girlfriend." 

"Okay, I am going to ignore that,” the woman huffed. “Let me grab my bag." 

Just as the woman turned to leave, Elektra said, "I don’t need help, lady. Where is Matthew?" 

The woman didn’t stop. It’s almost like she was used to this. Knowing Matthew, she probably was. The woman returned with a bag and gave Elektra an unimpressed look. "I feel like you should know better than I do about Matt’s whereabouts,” she replied. “Now sit." 

"Bossy,” Elektra commented, but heeded her orders, anyway. “I bet Matthew enjoys that." 

"Hardly,” the woman scoffed. “He’s a bit of a control freak if you hadn’t noticed." 

"Oh, I definitely noticed." 

When the woman raised an eyebrow at her, Elektra shrugged her shoulder. "We dated. Back in university." 

"Oh yeah?” The woman inquired, taking out a bottle of saline and a few cotton balls. “What happened?” She asked, before pointing towards Elektra’s suit. “Take off your shirt." 

"Why, Nurse Lady, what would your boyfriend say?” Elektra teased as she took off her black turtle neck tank and threw it aside. 

“Oh, I’m sure Matt will have a lot to say,” the woman replied sarcastically. “My name is Claire, by the way.”  

“Ah, beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Elektra flirted. “And you guessed it right, I am Elektra.” She hissed in pain as Claire rubbed the saline against her wound. 

“Sorry,” Claire mumbled, without sounding too apologetic. She also seemed unfazed by Elektra’s flirting. “Will you have to kill me now that I’ve seen your face?” She asked as she continued to clean her wound. 

“No, I actually like you. But I might just kill Matthew for spreading false rumors about me." 

***

It didn’t take Claire long to patch her up. Elektra carefully assessed her in those few minutes. She got why Matthew liked this woman. She was gentle as she was gorgeous, not to mention witty. She seemed to have a comeback for everything. 

Just as they started talking about Claire’s job, Matthew finally decided to grace them with his presence. 

"What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked through the door. 

“Good to see you too, Matthew,” Elektra replied sarcastically. “I came looking for you but I found someone better." 

Matthew growled under his breath, which made Elektra chuckle in return. 

Claire got up from the bed, and Elektra curiously watched her as she made her way over to Matthew and touched his bruised cheek. "You’re hurt." 

"It’s just a scratch,” Matthew replied. Much to Elektra’s surprise, he visibly relaxed under her touch. 

Claire threw a knowing glance at Elektra over her shoulder. “What did I tell you? You two are definitely friends." 

"No, we’re not." 

Elektra and Matt said at the same time and frowned at each other. 

"Uh huh,” Claire replied, smirking between them. “Where have you been hiding her all along, Matt? I like her,” she added, pointing towards Elektra. 

“I live right next door, if you ever forget your way,” Elektra suggested, trailing her eyes from Claire’s face down to her long legs. 

Claire chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear, which made Matthew wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. “Stop hitting on my girlfriend!” He growled at Elektra. 

Elektra was used to his dramatics, so she just rolled her eyes in return. “Oh please, Matthew,” she huffed, lifting herself off his bed. “Well, the offer still stands, Claire. You also know where I live,” she said as she made her way past her. 

“You have a girlfriend!” Matthew reminded her. “Now get out of my house, Elektra." 

"I’m going, I’m going, don’t get your panties in a bunch, Matthew." 

Elektra heard Claire laugh as she made her way out of the room. She also heard her say, "You’re cute when you’re jealous. But let’s never do that again." 

Elektra walked a little faster in her effort to get out of there when she heard them making out. 


End file.
